


Love all around

by SourwolfZiam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist!Steve, Boys In Love, Breakfasting, Engineer!Sam, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Photographer!Bucky, Yes we do, everyone is happy and nothing hurts, just fluff, no superpowers, we deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: After a few months, they both asked him out.And the rest, they say, is history.AU with all the Sam/Bucky/Steve fluff the world deserves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyy, this is my first Marvel fanfic!!! I will be writing quite a lot of Sam/Bucky/Steve, so don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> :)

_beep beep beep_

 Steve groaned as the alarm clock woke him up. He rolled himself from the middle of the king-sized bed until he reach over to shut it off. Sitting up, he languidly stretched and yawned widely, scratching his head.

 Glancing at the bedside clock that read 08:30, he realized that Sam or Bucky must have set the alarm for him just before they went for a morning run. Steve had pulled a hamstring muscle in his left leg a few days ago, and was ordered to take it easy for atleast a few weeks, by Dr. Banner.

 Steve got out of the bed, and looked at himself in the bedroom's floor-length mirror. He blushed as he saw all the hickeys and teeth-shaped bite marks that ran along his body, and his ass felt pleasantly sore. It had been Sam's birthday yesterday, and the three of them had stayed in. There'd been whipped cream, melted chocolate and strawberry-flavored lube. Steve didn't even want to think of how they were going to clean the bed sheets.

 Steve could smell the coffee brewing and bacon being fried, but he had to take a shower first, so he made his way to the en suite.

 After a quick shower and brushing his teeth, Steve put on a simple grey button-up, black pants and his black loafers. He made his way out of the bedroom soon after, brushing his fingers through his damp, blonde hair.

 Steve, Sam and Bucky have been living in their cozy (and expensive) loft in Brooklyn for 4 years now. They bought it two years after Sam started dating Steve and Bucky.

 Steve and Bucky were Brooklyn natives, who became best friends at the age of 12, when Bucky had rescued Steve from a group of older boys bullying him. Steve had been smaller then, but his smart mouth always got him into fights. This had been the first time someone had stood up for him.

 Even though Bucky had been a few years younger than those boys, they seemed to have been afraid of him, and ran away. Steve and Bucky were inseparable ever since that day.

 It was to the surprise of no one when, a few years later, Bucky finally made the first move and kissed Steve in the middle of the dance floor at their junior prom. Bucky's date, Cassidy, quickly found solace in the arms of the school's quarterback, so it all worked out for everyone.

 Both of them had applied to the same art schools, and attended one in New York, where Steve studied contemporary art, and Bucky took up photography. Steve's birthday present to Bucky for his 18th had been this really old camera Bucky had wanted since he was 15 years old. Bucky still vehemently denies tearing up when he opened his present, and that evening, Steve definitely had one of the best orgasms of his life.

 They'd bought a shitty one-room apartment, because living in New York was fucking expensive, especially as students.

 Steve and Bucky graduated fours years later, and decided to remain in New York for a few years, so that they could find their footing.

 Bucky got a job at a nature magazine, and he travelled a lot. Steve, did paintings and charcoal drawings, and sold them to galleries and art houses, even having an exhibition or two.

 A year later, Steve heard about a gallery that were closing their doors in Brooklyn. After months of arguing and frustration because "Steve, I wanna take pictures of the ocean, not own a gallery" Bucky finally agreed to become his business partner.

 Dozens of meetings with banks and the gallery owners later, Steve and Bucky became proud owners of a gallery.

They bought a small apartment in Brooklyn close to their childhood neighbourhood, and it felt like coming home. Both their families were especially happy that the two of them would be closer, and when Bucky's older sister, Becka, had her daughter, Milly, they were glad they could be there to watch her grow up.

 They named the gallery Rogers and Barnes' Art House, and hired Natasha and Clint, who were looking to start a brand new chapter in their lives, to come work for them.

Bucky had met Natasha on the corner of his magazine's building one evening, which she had taken as her new "spot". Bucky had politely declined her advances because he "dont bat for your team, sorry darling", but he had seen something in her that made him want to help her. Turned out that Natasha had studied classical ballet at Juliard, but after busting her leg, her dreams of becoming a prima ballerina were shattered. She could not keep a job for long, and had felt like prostitution was her only option. Bucky helped her realize it wasn't, and after Steve met her, the two of them became Natasha's bright spots in her 'dark and fucked up life' (her words).

And with Natasha came Clint, who'd been an archer for a circus since he was a kid, but he still doesn't like talking about his past.

 The grand opening was a few months later. The gallery had been transformed to their liking, all exposed roof beams, steel and glass. It would give that much more focus to the art, and after their opening, they had the exposure they needed to have a successful gallery.

 Their first serious exhibition was Bucky and Steve's work. Bucky showcased his photographs of famous littoral zones in America, and Steve created magical charcoal drawings of 1940's Brooklyn.

 Soon, there were quite a few artists who wished to have their work exhibited at RABAH, including Wanda Maximoff, a young up-and-comer. She immigrated to America from Sokovia in Eastern Europe, and her still-life portraits were making her a household name in the art community.

 A year after opening their gallery, Bucky got a job offer to work for TIME magazine as a maritime photographer. Both he and Steve were elated, and they both knew he had to take this once-in-lifetime opportunity. Bucky stayed Steve's partner in the gallery, and would still occasionally do an exhibition. 

 Steve and Bucky met Sam at their friend Tony's party (one of his many). He had recently gotten engaged to his long time girlfriend and CEO of  his company, Pepper Potts, and decided having a month long celebration was in order. Sam, they learned, had recently started working at Stark Industries as an electrical engineer, and was a long time friend of Tony and Pepper. He moved to New York from Washington for the job.

Sam was beautiful, full of life, smart, and funny. After a few months, they asked him out.

And the rest, they say, is history.

 

Steve walked into the spacious kitchen, and the first thing he saw was Sam at the island, busy putting toast in the toaster rack. Bucky's back was turned to him, piling bacon on a paper towelled plate to drain the oil.

"Morning, all" Steve said cheerily, and walked over to Sam first, who was the closest, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Morning, baby. You sleep well?" Sam drawled, his eyes on the hickey peeking out the collar of Steve's shirt. Steve felt his face redden and lightly swatted Sam, who only grinned.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist, and pressed his chest against Bucky's back. He leaned in to kiss Bucky's cheek and Bucky turned his head towards Steve at the last second so that their lips met. A sweet, chaste kiss turned into them making out dirtily like horny teenagers, and Steve was sorely tempted to slip his hand into the front of Bucky's shorts, but his stomach was not having any of that, and it growled loudly.

"Are we gonna eat or not?" Sam demanded before Steve could end the kiss. Steve slowly released Bucky, who only smirked and stuck his tongue out at Sam.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it" Bucky teased, grabbing the bacon and bringing it over to the breakfast table which was laden with food. He sat down next to Sam, and kissed him loudly on the lips.

Sam gave a scoff.

"You're the exhibitionist in this relationship, not me." Sam snarked, flicking Bucky's ear. Bucky didn't even flinch, just gave a shit-eating grin and leaned in, murmuring something into Sam's ear. Steve watched as Sam's eyes widened and he shifted in his chair. After a while, Bucky leaned back in his own chair, looking pleased with himself. Steve decided that he didn't even want to know what that was about..

Steve joined them, and after a quick prayer, they started eating. Food was an important part of their day, and the three of them only ever had such a feast when it was all of them.

Monday was the only day of the week when all three went into work later than usual, and between Bucky only having returned Saturday from his work trip to Bora Bora (which had been a month long) and Sam working alongside Tony on a top secret project, there was hardly time for this. Steve was happy that he finally had his boyfriends with him. Natasha was on opening duty, since Clint had to take his daughter to a dentist apppintment, so Steve was in no rush.

"How's the photographs coming along, Buck?" Steve asked, piling scrambled egg, sausage, bacon and sautéed mushroom and tomato on his plate. Bucky shrugged, finishing a piece of buttered toast.

"It's okay. I just need to check them again before I email them" Bucky replied. Sam and Steve shared a look, trying not to smile.

Bucky was his own biggest critic and always wanted complete perfection when it came to his photographs. The pictures he had taken of Bora Bora's lagoons and sand-fringed motus was his first work for National Geographic, which made Bucky even more stressed than usual.

"I'm sure they are amazing, babe" Steve said, and Bucky smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

All three of them were fast, messy eaters ("Squeaky clean Rogers doesn't eat like a 70 year old woman?" Tony had asked gleefully at their first bi-monthly dinner a few years ago, which he held at his mansion on the Upper East Side. They rotated, and the next one was in a few weeks, at Clint's farmhouse. His wife made a mean chicken pot pie), and they soon finished up. Steve did the dishes while his boyfriends got ready for work.

Bucky was only leaving for work an hour after Sam and Steve, so the two of them drove together in Sam's Range Rover.

After a quick kiss to Bucky, Sam (with his lab coat tucked under his arm) and Steve (with his brand-new bag of charcoal) left.

Sam dropped Steve off in front of the gallery, and after a long kiss, Steve got out of the car.

Entering the gallery, Sam greeted Natasha, who was busy smiling down at her cellphone, sitting behind the front desk.

"Bruce?" Steve asked cheekily, making his way past her to go to his office.

"None of your business." Natasha replied dryly, barely looking up.

Steve laughed and when he entered his office (which was surprisingly clean for an artist), he sat down at his desk, placing his charcoal on the table.

Heart suddenly beating a little faster, Steve reached down and opened the bottom drawer of the desk, pulling out the entire thing. After taking out all contents in the drawer, Steve pushed a button and a small, secret compartment (which Tony had made for him) in the drawer opened up. Inside the compartment, Steve took out two square velvet boxes.

Placing the drawer on the floor, Steve opened both and revealed a steel and black diamond-adorned engagement ring in each box. Steve smiled down at them.

 

Tonight was the night.

 

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are happily received.
> 
> You can find me on:  
> Twitter: @Malikah_Meyer  
> Tumblr: SourwolfZiam
> 
> xx Malikah


End file.
